


Ambiguous

by elemental__ly



Series: Stevidot A-B-C-Dary [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: "What is the exact relationship between Steven and Peridot?"Amethyst begins to question.





	Ambiguous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vale15-97](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vale15-97).



The relationship between Steven and Peridot could lend itself to multiple interpretations, and Amethyst was a witness to it.

And it wasn't that it bothered her, that is, she enjoyed going out with the Shorty Squad occasionally. However, the Kindergarten Quartz couldn't prevent changes in the environment between each of their departures.

They were small, but perceptible.

* * *

 "But... are you really sure you don't want that soft to the touch material mate whose resemblance to your friendly creature is disturbing?" Peridot questioned, pointing over her shoulder at Funland's dart launch, in which one of its prizes was a stuffed lion.

Act before which Steven giggled. Beside him, Amethyst crossed both arms and visualized the environment, pretending to ignore their seemingly uninteresting conversation.

"I'm fine. Also, I already have another bigger friend creature!" Amethyst, deep down inside, knew that Steven had already told her about Lion more closely, or that he would even stop to correct her in his own way.

_Why didn't he?_

"I know, I know. But based on the events that you communicated to me a few days after our return to Earth, you could have your recharging hours without anguish because it sleeps on your face. In addition, you deserve it, we literally just saved Earth for the second time!"

But to tell the truth, since their _diplomatic_ visit to Homeworld, Amethyst had noticed that Steven spent a lot of time with Lapis, Peri and Bismuth. He was probably telling them about all the recent events, the Crystal Gems thought.

However, she never expected Steven to entertain them with events that had happened a long time ago, especially from one she thought Pearl had invented after waking her from her nap.

"I insist, I'm fine without the stuffed animal. Besides, that happened a long time ago and since then it has not happened again" the hybrid laughed, remembering never having concluded that story "and I bet we would easily win that stuffed animal thanks to your powers; you would have the darts in the center. Deny it."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Steven. He was pointing his index finger at Peridot and the angle at which he was making it difficult to see his face, but she could tell that he was smiling derisively.

Meanwhile, her friend stopped her step, causing her to almost stumble, and she appreciate how a faint blue was spreading down her cheeks.

"What?! Of course not, you clod!" Of course, some things didn't change. And Amethyst couldn't help but laugh loudly about it.

"Busted, Peridot!" She moaned with laughter, watching Steven return the gesture with a sly smile.

Peridot couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"PPleeease! I, Peridot, the great savior of Homeworld, from now on declared to use my control over the metal only when the situation becomes drastic and needed" raising the voice slightly with an apex of decision in her eyes, she pointed to the sky.

And although her pose declared determination and fidelity to her words, Amethyst tried to suppress her laughter.

"And to win another stuffed creature for you is considered drastic and necessary?"

Listening to Steven's voice interrupting her moment of greatness, Peridot's expression turned surprised.

"What?" She literally spat, looking at the teenager with a frown. However, the aforementioned attention was directed to the bottle stand, where Harold Smiley seemed to have a heavy sleep. "You will not be serious..."

"Actually, yes! I know how important it was for you, and since Garnet's wedding we have not been able to have as much fun as before."

At that moment, Steven's gaze turned bright and caught Amethyst's attention. Of course, his eyes always radiated joy, but thanks to all the confusion and tension generated in Homeworld in recent days, the comparison was remarkable.

Actually, since Pink's fiasco was discovered, and with the exception of the wedding, Steven's look hadn't shone so brightly.

_Interesting._

"B-But! My present..." Of course, Peridot was on the verge of starting a tantrum. _But she was controlling it..._

"I insist, Peri!" Interrupted the chestnut making a gesture, a sure smile settling on his face. "Also, yours is more important. If it weren't for you, maybe we would continue in Homeworld trying to reason with White Diamond, you deserve it."

Before the attentive glance of the purple quartz, Steven took the hand of the green gem surprisingly, and thought she had seen a faint blush on her face before hurrying to the game.

It must be because she still doesn't get used to this type of contact, Amethyst wanted to think.

Now, however, Pearl's words had unconsciously appeared in her thoughts.

_"You know that both have much appreciation, they love each other like brothers. They have been estranged for a long time and Steven wants to recover it."_

"Amethyst, come on!" She heard Steven's voice coming out of her thoughts abruptly. She looked up and in front of her, Steven and Peridot looked at her expectantly but with a smile on their faces, one bigger than the other.

Amethyst smiled slyly and followed them, sending such thoughts to the most recondite part of her hypothetical brain.

—

"What do you say?"

Opening her eyes slightly, she caught Steven and Peridot under the doorframe. He showed her something on her tablet, and she looked at it with bright eyes.

"What's the exact purpose of these objects that appeared on the screen? No, I add, how did you add them in the first place, if you didn't glue anything on it?"

She tried not to laugh at Peridot's disbelief, and listened to Steven's laugh, however low it was.

At that time it was not important to mention that his laughs with her were more frequent, and that she rather laughed _with_ and not _of_ her.

"It has no purpose, more than to give an artistic touch to the photo. It's like doing a meep morp on your tablet! Look, here you can configure it."

Immediately, she saw Steven occasionally press the screen before the intrigued look of the green gem. She still had a lot to learn even if those stars proudly boasted her new title.

"This one is very cute!" Peridot suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a point on the tablet. It was difficult to perceive what it was, considering the distance that separated them and the fact that they didn't discover that she had already awakened from her sleep and was watched them.

But she was smiling, and it was a highlight.

"You're right, it's very beautiful. Do we take a picture with this effect?" Steven was smiling openly, showing some of his teeth, and she nodded energetically. "Come, it will look nicer with the beach and the sea in the background."

Finally, the characteristic sound of the door being closed was heard although at a low volume, a detail too considered by both considering _and thinking_ that Amethyst was still asleep.

_Poor naive souls._

Amethyst sat on the couch stretching her arms and adjusting her hair. She might need to get some sleep thanks to the stress that the Diamond thing had brought, but she really wasn't very tired.

Preferably, she decided to continue observing. Deep down she knew that she was wrong, that she should not spy on her friends, but the interactions between the two felt like they had a background, and she wanted to find out what it was.

Through the mesh, both hugged, and smiled showing their dentures in front of Peridot's tablet. Even she performed the peace sign.

She couldn't deny it, they were truly adorable. Maybe because of their short statures?

_"The friendship between them is as strong as the one Steven has with Connie, maybe even more," Garnet argued, "and the trust they have is notorious. I doubt they let it happen, but they must discover it for themselves."_

Amethyst had no doubt that Garnet had seen something with her future vision that would involve both of them, but she felt it was unnecessary to ask her what, seeing them taking such cheesy photos.

And if both predictions were correct, certainly...

It wouldn't bother her.

* * *

 "Certainly, it's more decent compared to what we did for Lapis."

And that took them to today.

Keeping her head in the fridge in the imminent search for food, she listen to Steven and Peridot talk.

It was no surprise to hear them both happy.

Originally, they had planned to visit several of the Beach City's establishments and encourage Peridot to start eating.

Unfortunately, they hadn't counted on the forecast becoming rainy. Or that was strong enough to interrupt her departure. Of course, Steven had suggested doing various activities worth the day, and what better than the drawing?

But at some point Amethyst's hunger was greater, and she could hear Peridot's positive criticism of Steven's drawing.

"Although the scarcity of noses and fingers is still a problem, it's sure that from an artistic point of view it is still art, and that is appreciated."

Analyzing a carton of milk, Amethyst couldn't help but smile with sincerity to hear the green gem's words. In another situation, she would have been more bloody or critical of Steven's drawing.

"You know, Peri? You could easily say that you liked it, and avoid so much nerd talk," Amethyst said from the refrigerator, watching the rest of the food out of the corner of her eye.

"It does not bother me, Amethyst," he said, maintaining a warm expression. "Peridot liked it and that's what matters."

"Sometimes you're too sweet, Steven," she added, giving her a smile before taking out a slice of frozen-weather cake from Garnet's wedding. Later she approached the sofa on which both were sitting in front of several scraps of paper "and to all this, what did you draw?"

"Oh, the three of us!" Smiling, he made a gesture with his hand. So, Peridot showed her the drawing. In effect, it was the three of them, with Peri and her wearing their new suits with great fixation on the stars in them.

Of course he had some classical Steven-y corny details of him like some flowers and stars, but it was the least of it, Steven was happy with it and that was the paramount thing.

However, her attention was fixed on some details. They were small, and barely perceptible to the sight, it was miraculous that she managed to see them.

Steven had given special attention to some touches in Peridot: her new glasses, details to make her hair look straight, her cheeks being the only ones with a faint color and the brightness of her eyes that made her question how long it took him.

She fix her attention to another drawing. It was in process, but she could define what was done by Peridot by her fixed attention to detail and perfectionism. The little done allowed to see that it could be him.

"So, what do you think?" She turned her attention from the drawings to Steven, who had a couple of stars in his eyes and a shy blush on his face, "is still in process and I need to define some details, but I wanted to know your opinion about it."

He seemed slightly nervous, had spoken quickly, and thought it might be because of her attention to detail that was consistent with her increasingly habitual interactions with Pearl that caused that.

But for Amethyst, what happened was obvious:

_Could both be developing feelings towards each other?_

She had predicted it, maybe Garnet, too, and she was sure it would not bother her when it came to the happiness of his friends, but she also doubted.

_What if this was only the product of the various novels that she read occasionally?_

_Steven and Peridot only looked like friends, or could there be something else?_

"...Amethyst? Are you OK?"

She looked at Steven again. Now, together with Peridot, they watched her awaiting her response.

Certainly, the relationship between Steven and Peridot could lend itself to multiple interpretations, and Amethyst was a witness to it.

But she didn't count on Garnet's future vision, so she acknowledged having to wait to see where the wind was taking them.

"Yes, it's fine. You could add a little color here and there, but it's very well done," she assured, keeping a sly smile.


End file.
